


Soul: Truths, Dares, and Questions No One's Thought To Ask

by ElhiniPrime



Series: Soul: Backstage Stories [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Give Me Your Questions!, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had questions you wanted to ask, things you wanted to see the cast do...but never got to because the story never brought it up? Well, now you can! Introducing an ask/dare fic for the cast of "Soul" (and the authoress who penned it). Rules are inside! Let your imagination do the talking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Round 1:

The room was nearly pitch-black, but you could tell there were people in it…the buzzing of conversations from many voices filled the room with a low rumble. Suddenly, there was a flicker of pale silver light that seemed to tremble slightly as if waving in the breeze.

"Gi suilon, mellon," a warm, low voice greeted as two blue grey lights flared to life above the thin silver glow, "I'm glad you all could be here…but I think I'd much rather see your faces…"

The silver light whipped upwards and the voice spoke again.

"Lacho calad!"

Silver flame arched from the thin light and shot over the crowd, slamming into candles, torches and even a chandelier high above the gathering. The light was bright, warm and inviting…something you felt at ease with. The voice's owner was finally revealed, a woman cloaked in midnight blue and silver stars with the tips of honey-colored hair and stormy blue eyes the only things visible…even her face was completely hidden.

"Much better!" the woman beamed, the light catching a flash of teeth as she smiled, "Now…it's time for our event to begin!"

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, a group of people appeared behind her.

"Welcome to  _Soul: Truths, Dares, and Questions No One's Thought To Ask_ ," she said, "My name is Elhíni Prime,"

* * *

"Ok, now with the intros over…let's have some fun," I grinned, materializing a bunch of chairs for me and my lovely characters…as well as my beloved laptop.

I looked at the computer, smiling a bit as I saw the questions.

"Wow…that's a lot," I whistled, "Ok then, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"We're ready when you are," Mike nodded and I turned back to the computer.

 **** _Elhini: Do you think you'll stop writing someday and never go back to it? I don't mean you won't have ideas, you'll just get bored._  
Gold: How many or how often you play video games? You got some prefer genre?  
PG: Do you even think about not pissing off everyone around at least once?  
Matt: When you start caring about three stooges? Why so sudden change  
Three Stooges: How do you see everyone in the day time? Everything here isn't strange at all?  
Amanda: How strong your electricity shock can be?  
Robby: You think you got change with Sonic? Or you consider work as fast deliver guy?

_**I dare:** _  
_**Everyone (separately, groups or all together) play second and third night at every game** _  
_**Emily: Do a lighting ball. Good luck disposing it :D** _  
_**Sam: Play the coolest guitar solo you can do.** _

"Ok then!" I grinned, looking up, "Do I think I'll ever stop writing because I get bored of it? No. Definitely not. No, you guys  _want_  me to get bored…when I get bored,  _that's_  when all the crazy ideas come out. The only way to get them out of my head and keep me from going crazy is to a: talk them out aloud, b: draw them or c: write. And since A will make me look crazy and my drawing skills are 'eh'…writing it is! Ok, next question…GOLDIE! It's for you,"

 **"What?"**  she asked, coming over,  **"What do they want me to do…is it going to make me look stupid?"**

"It's an  _ask_  not a  _dare_ ," I told her, "Nah, this person wants to know how many/ how often you play video games and do you have a preferred genre?"

Gold grinned, reclining back against the wall.

 **"The only time I get to play is when Mike over there falls asleep. Which, sadly, is rare. Anyway, I like just about anything…a lot of the time it's some horror games that I manage to sneak from some of Elhíni's college friends,"** Gold shrugged,  **"But, I'm always up for a bit of League of Legends and Heroes of the Storm,"**

"You mean you hack into my account and play," I deadpanned, "You playing Leona is pretty scary…and she rages like nothing else…"

 **"No I don't!"**  Gold snorted.

"Yeah, ya do," I muttered, "Ok…Scott! Your turn!"

"What now?" Scott growled, green eyes narrowed.

"Question for you," I told him, "This person wants to know if 'you even think about  _not_  p*ssing off everyone around at least once'?"

"I'm the bad guy, remember?" Scott snorted, "It's my job…not to mention…those five  _killed_  me? I think I've got a right to be a bit angry!"

"Ok then…" I blinked, "Matt, this one's for you. They want to know when you started caring about the Stooges and what was the sudden change from 'not caring' to 'caring'."

Matt sighed.

"I've always cared about them," he said, "I'm just not the one to show it…C'mon, give me a break. I'm technically still ten years old…and having three little cubs just thrust upon me and they call me 'Daddy'? I didn't think I was ready for them…but I guess I was,"

"Speaking of our little cubs," I smiled.

 **"This one for us!?"** Larry squealed, clapping his little paws.

I nodded, "They want to know how you three see things in the daytime, if anything's strange to you,"

 **"Well…seeing Daddy not being like us anymore was weird,"**  Curly admitted,  **"But that was before we found out that Daddy wasn't like us at all…"**

 **"We thought that Daddy just put his mind in a human shape to save power during the day,"**  Larry added.

 **"We didn't know that Daddy was really dead,"**  Mo finished,  **"But we saw everything just like everyone else did…just normal. The adults were weird though…their faces were blurry during the day,"**

I looked back at the screen.

"They have bits and pieces of Matt's soul in them…their limited vision concerning adults is due to the fact that Matt didn't see his killer when he died…so adults had blurry features,  _especially_  if they had the security uniform on. Teenagers' faces were only slightly blurry, but they can make out most features," I explained, "Ok next…Amanda! They want to know how strong your electricity is,"

"Considering I shut down Matt, Sam  _and_  Robby all at once one time before we all went crazy…pretty strong," she said, "I've blown out the power in the building once…but it's only when I'm aware of myself when I'm able to do that…luckily. So no guards were fried,"

"Kentucky fried?" Scott snickered, making Amanda gasp in indignity.

"Shut up you," I warned, "It was Amanda's question, not yours! Now…Robby senior! This one's for you. They want to…"

I gave a grin and looked up at the fox spirit.

"They want to know if you have change with Sonic and if you've considered work as a fast delivery guy,"

Robby gave a snort.

"I can go invisible because I run  _that_  fast…see the third book for that evidence," he chuckled, "He can run faster than the speed of sound…technically I can run at the speed of light if not faster. I can  _totally_  whip his furry blue butt,"

"And here we thought  _Sam_  was the egotistical one," Mike teased, whacking her brother.

Robby glared at her before turning back to me.

"As for deliveries…I have a  _terrible_  sense of direction and I'd get lost easily so no. No I haven't and I don't think I'd be that good,"

I gave a snicker.

"Weren't you the one to run straight into a wall?" I asked.

The red spirit's ears flicked down.

"Shuddup," he grumbled, rubbing his nose as he remembered.

"Ah, the good ol' days," I chuckled before looking at the screen again, "Ok…dare time! Em, you first,"

"Me?" Emily blinked, "It's not anything…well…anything that's going to make me look dumb, right?"

"Nah," I told her, calling her over to the screen and showing her the dare.

"Oh…well…" Emily started, "Lightning's more in Amanda's area…but I'll try!"

"How are you going to get rid of it?" I asked.

Emily threw a look at Scott, who was skulking in a corner.

"I have an idea," she growled.

The black and white spirit's grey eyes fluttered closed as a pale blue light fluttered and flared around her hands. Ever so slowly, faint crackles of lightning started to bloom in her palms, growing steadily bigger until the ball of lightning was the size of a really big marble.

"HA! That's it!?" Scott sneered, "That's  _pathetic_!"

Nightmare gave a scoff of agreement as she crossed her arms while the other ghosts and living souls glared at the murderer and the demon.

Emily gave a sweet smile and looked up at me.

"May I?" she asked.

"Go on ahead," I told her.

Emily smiled again and looked at Scott.

"Pathetic huh?" she asked, "Ok, let's see how you like it…here,  _catch_!"

She tossed the ball at Scott and the murderer shrieked in pain as the little ball of lightning struck him, sending arcs of electricity over his body.

"Remind me not to tick you off," Jeremy voiced, watching as Scott twitched.

 **"He deserved it,"**  Spring grumbled, standing close to 'his' Emily.

"Ok…Sam!" I called, "Your turn,"

"Someone dared me to do something?" Sam grinned before teleporting next to me.

"ACK!" I yelped as he reappeared.

"Cool!" he finished and I smacked his shoulder.

"Don't  _do_  that," I growled as he looked at the screen.

"'Play the coolest guitar solo you can do'?" he snorted, "They're all cool! It'd take for _ever_  to get through all of them,"

"Why don't you play the opening for 'Monster' by Skillet?" I suggested, "You've taken to liking that one a lot,"

Sam gave a hum and nodded.

"Ok," he started, "Hey! Mini-me! Can I have my guitar?"

James looked up at his uncle.

"What's the magic word?" James asked, making Sam give an exasperated groan.

" _Please_?"

"Please what?"

Sam's eyes flashed black and he disappeared before reappearing next to his nephew.

"Please give the guitar to me before I…" Sam growled only to get a sharp elbow to the ribs by Amanda.

"Be.  _Nice_ ," Amanda ordered as James handed over the red instrument.

" _Thank_  you," Sam grumbled, taking his precious guitar and putting the strap back over his head, "Ok…prepare to be amazed!"

The violet spirit started playing his solo, smirking a bit when he played the last bit of it and everyone clapped. I turned back to the computer…and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright…last one," I said, "For the sake of time and space…we're just gonna do the ghosts and Jeremy, Spring, Gold and Nightmare,"

I turned around and wrote a bit with the Quill of Power…and eleven computers came into being, each one with a name and number…and the main menu screen of  _four_  different games on the screens. Jeremy: 1, Matt: 1, Sam: 1, Mike: 2, Nightmare: 2, Emily: 2, Gold: 3, Spring: 3. Robby: 4. Amanda: 4, Scott: 4.

"You ten…are going to be playing the four Five Nights at Freddy's games," I grinned, making the live adults (save Jeremy) snicker, "Consider yourselves lucky, live 'uns…you might have helped make the game, but it's going to be a wild ride…"

"Ah, ah, ah," a familiar voice chuckled, warm and low as the clomp of metal boots sounded on the tile floor, "I think the dare said  _everyone_ , my dear,"

I whipped around, facing a man dressed in bright, scarlet Khador armor (from Warmachine and minus most of his helmet…just enough to obscure quite a bit of his face) and I smiled, turning to face the crowd.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to IllicitPanic99…my wonderful boyfriend," I smiled, coming over to him, "You couldn't pick a smaller avatar, could you?"

"It's fun being the tallest," he chuckled, "But El, the dare said  _everyone_ …I think you know what that means,"

I froze.

"No," I shook my head, "Uh uh,  _no way_! I don't think they meant me…"

"The dare  _does_  say that  _everyone_  has to play," Anna pointed out, looking over my shoulder at the screen, "So, I guess that means you do too,"

"I don't wanna…" I whined as my boyfriend gently pushed me towards the computer where the game's loading screen came up, "I'm a coward…I'm gonna scream like a little girl!"

"I'm counting on that," my boyfriend grinned, sitting me down in the seat, "Now, let's play,"

"Ok," I sighed, "I know how to play this…I've seen everyone play before…I can do this…"

"Oh wait…" my boyfriend grinned, "Let's make this more interesting. Lights please!"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"I hate you," I growled.

"I love you too, my dear," he smirked.

The game flashed onto the first game's location and I felt my heart nearly burst out my chest.

"Ahah… _no_   _thank you_ ," I whined, trying to get up only for my boyfriend to sit me back down with his much bigger hands as the phone call started.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on,"_

"LIES!" both my boyfriend and I growled.

"If that were true, Bonnie'd be putting that endo on the table backstage in its suit…but he just leaves it," he deadpanned.

"Not to mention the tech is not even  _close_  to being that advanced…even in the nineties," I added before looking at the screen again, "I don't wanna do this…"

"You can do it," he promised, as I got used to the controls, clicking the lights,  _not_  putting the doors down while the call went on.

 _"Da da dum dum dum…"_  I faintly heard a certain fox sing.

"Hello, Foxy," I muttered, "Stay in that Cove, ya hear?"

"Easy, El,"

"Bonnie doesn't move until at least 1 or 2…more likely 2," I mumbled, pulling up the camera and setting it on Pirate's Cove, "Foxy normally shows up on night 2, but is known to come out on night 1 if the player doesn't check the cameras and waits for Bonnie and Chica to show up…Chica won't leave until Bonnie does, Freddy doesn't come off stage until night three, and Gold won't show up as long as I avoid 2B like the Plague,"

"How do you know this?"

"You'd be surprised how much research I've done for this series," I deadpanned, checking the cameras to switch from Pirate's Cove to the Show Stage…

Bonnie was missing.

"Ok, ok, ok,  _ok_ ," I breathed, flipping the camera back to Pirate's Cove before putting down the camera and flashing the left light, "Not there…"

"You're supposed to check the cameras for him…"

"Nuh uh," I growled, pulling up the camera just to see if Chica had left yet, "I am  _not_  going to look for th-NO!"

"YES!" my boyfriend crowed, pumping his fist as he cackled like a madman…

Reason: Foxy was peeking out of the curtains.

"I CHECKED THE CAMERAS LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO!" I shrieked, "YOU STAY IN THERE! YOU MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE BUT  _STAY_  IN THERE!"

"What's Elhíni panicking about?" Robby asked.

"I dunno," Mike shrugged, "Let's stay outta it…we've got games to complete,"

I ignored them and switched cameras...Chica had gone out already and I went back to checking the doors…

"EEEEEE!"

I slammed that door in Bonnie's face so hard that Sam even rubbed his nose when he saw. The hallucinations flickered on the screen and I gave a low growl.

"Hi," I spat before opening the camera feed again to see how Foxy was… "OH COME ON!"

My boyfriend started laughing. Foxy was in stage two.

"You squealed pretty high-pitched there," he chuckled.

I looked at the power and grinned.

"32% at 5 a.m.," I beamed, slamming the west door closed, "Come and get me fox! I can last the rest of the night…even if you bang on the door! All I gotta do is check if Chica…"

_Ding dong ding dong ding don ding dong YAAAAAAYYYY!_

"I DID IT!" I shrieked, jumping up from the table, "I FREAKING MADE IT!"

 _2nd Night_.

"Nope, uh uh," I shuddered, hitting Esc, "I am  _not_  doing that again,"

I gave a shaky smile and leaned on my boyfriend's chest.

"You know…I actually agree with Mark…that was terrifying. I thought it wouldn't be so bad because I knew how everything worked…wasn't thinking that that  _fox_  would come out if I checked the cameras  _too_  often on night one…I mean,  _come on_! Everyone else I watched had their noses in the cameras all night and he never even peeked out of the curtain!"

"You beat it," my boyfriend said, rubbing his armored hand on my back, "Good job,"

"Yeah…now we get to watch everyone else…" I grinned, "Let's see how they're doing…"

I looked over at the living children and adults…just to see them smiling evilly as the ghosts all had their gaming moments.

"How's it going?" I asked little Robby.

"Well…" he started.

* * *

"DOORS!? YOU HAD DOORS!?" Jeremy shrieked as he slammed them shut on Bonnie and Chica.

"You had a  _mask_!?" Mike yelled back, "And a freaking  _flashlight_!? AND UNLIMITED POWER!?"

"But you had  _doors_!" Jeremy whined, "And the flashlight battery kept dying…"

"Stupid flashlight," Robby growled, ears flattening as he waited for the game to load, "Hurt my eyes all the time…"

 ** _"Why can I not see in this room?!"_**  Nightmare demanded, squinting at the Parts and Services camera,  ** _"This defeats the…oh, now I see. I can use the flashlight through the camer…how in the world does that even_ work _!?"_**

"This is…interesting," I smiled.

"Oh…was I not supposed to keep the doors shut the whole time?" Matt asked as the cubs hid behind him, "Heh, stupid me. Wow, 31% at 2 in the morning…that's pleasant,"

"Well, Matt's gonna die," my boyfriend mumbled.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"Where's my music box?" Emily asked, "What's that flashing red triangle in the corner?"

"WIND THE BOX EM!" Jeremy yelled, "CAM 11!"

"But where do I…" Emily blinked before spotting the little wind-up button, "Ok…I get it!"

 **"I don't think I like this very well…"**  Spring murmured,  **"That first night was too easy, I just sat there and…oh dear creator…is that _me_!? Goldie! Look! It's me…I think…"**

 **"Yeah, I see it too, Spring,"**  Gold shuddered,  **"I wonder wha…"**

She stopped, squinting at the screen which was now blocked by a huge round head.

 **"The heck are you?"**  she murmured, putting down the camera only to get jumped by Balloon Boy's phantom.

Gold shrieked, high and shrill and making pretty much everyone look towards her before the Spring Suit's cheeks flared red and she started shouting at the computer.

 **"You worthless piece of metal!"**  Gold yelled,  **"Quit making me look like a complete idiot! Piece of crap toy! I WILL SCRAP YOU WITH MY BARE PAWS!"**

"Bare paws," Mike gave a snicker and Gold grinned back.

 **"Ha, I get it,"**  she chuckled,  **"'Bare paws'… _bear_  paws. Funny, Mike,"**

Spring jerked back as the phantom got him as well.

 **"Little cretin…"**  the golden rabbit growled before checking the maintenance panel,  **"Ventilation is down? I could have _sworn_  I rebooted that…"**

"Yeah! That's right!" Sam whooped, slamming the door in Chica's face, "I am  _too_  pro for you!"

He flipped up the camera system and checked on Pirate's Cove…just to see the curtains thrown wide open and the sign reading  _'It's Me!'_

"Sam's gonna die…" I mumbled as Sam's crimson gaze narrowed.

"What the…" the violet spirit murmured, flicking through the cameras…and landing on 2A right as Foxy came sprinting down the hall, "AH! NO! SHUT THE DO…"

_SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

_SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

Foxy's scream mixed with Sam's shriek as the violet spirit fell out of his chair.

" _WHAWASISPOSSEDTODO!?"_  Sam wailed, shaking, "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

"One down…ten to go," I said…right as the familiar sound of the power going out hit my ears and made Mike jump sky high.

"Who's dead?!" she demanded, only to yelp as she saw Bon-Bon in the vent and put the mask on when he skated out.

Matt's blue gaze blinked once, twice, three times before he gave a sigh.

"Oh that's  _great_ …" he deadpanned…right as two glowing eyes with glowing teeth appeared in the doorway and the ' _Toreador March'_  played, "Thanks…thank you for that,"

 **"Daddy…what that?"**  Larry whispered.

 **"Why the lights go out?"** Curly questioned.

 **"Is that you Daddy?"**  Mo asked.

"Doo, doo, doo-doo…doo, doo, doo-doo," Matt hummed, "I wasn't one for classical music really…"

The lights went out completely and Matt frowned, shaking the mouse.

"I can only move back and forth?" he murmured before giving a snort, "Tch, he's going to be  _right_  in my face…"

_SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

The cubs squealed, hiding behind their daddy while Matt grinned.

"Looked like he wanted to give me a hug," he chuckled, "Anyone else? Well…guess I'm out,"

"Heh, good try Fatbear," Jeremy grinned, making Matt growl.

The guard grinned and went back to monitoring his cameras…just to reach 2B and a high-pitched girlish giggle to sound off.

Immediately, Mike, Gold and Nightmare's ears twitched and the three counterparts all looked at Jeremy with smug grins.

 ** _"Just got a glance at Cam 2B…"_**  the grey-skinned woman grinned, her scarlet eyes flaming in enjoyment.

 **"Then you get a little surprise…"**  Gold added, her pale gold eyes gleaming.

"It's  _us_!" Mike finished and the trio laughed as Jeremy put down the camera…just to see the slumped golden costume sitting in front of him.

"Oh…you are in there," Jeremy blinked, "How the heck did you get there? I had both doors shut…"

Right as a deep roar sounded off, making Jeremy fall out of his seat as a closeup of Gold's face filled the screen.

The threesome started laughing hysterically…right as both Gold and Nightmare died. Gold gotten by Springtrap crawling into the Cam 15 vent and insta-killing her while Nightmare was offed by Foxy.

 ** _"WHEN WAS I SUPPOSED TO FLASH THE GLITCHED LIGHT DOWN THE GLITCHED HALLWAY!?"_**  Nightmare shrieked.

 **"Spring…"**  Gold growled,  **"If you _ever_  do that to me…well…you ain't gonna like it, that's for sure,"**

 **"I don't doubt it,"**  Spring said as he messed around with the arcade machine and accidently triggered a mini-game,  **"Oh! Hello…wait…was this what that clue I found in the hall was after night one? So what's the 'bbdblclick' deal?"**

 **"Balloon Boy double click maybe?"** Gold suggested,  **"Yeah, find that sucker again and poke his nose hard…"**

I heard the faint strains of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' along with a shriek and Emily's scream as the black and white spirit fell out of her chair.

"Well…wasn't expecting  _that_  to happen!" she shuddered as Jeremy picked her up.

Meanwhile, Big Robby, Amanda and Scott were working on game number 4.

"Shut the door if you hear breathing…" Amanda growled, as she checked the left hall, "I  _don't_  hear any breathi…"

_SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

_"_ AHHHHHH!" Amanda shrieked as Bonnie grabbed her character and the screen flashed red, the yellow spirit then proceeded to shock the living daylights out of the computer until it was nothing more than melted scrap.

"Over-kill much, Mandy?" Sam asked.

"Hush up," she growled as Scott and Robby both proceeded to night two.

"Fun with Plushtrap," Scott growled, "What kinda joke is this?"

He flashed the light on the little rabbit in the hall and Robby snickered.

"Didn't know you could be  _adorable_ ," the red spirit teased.

"SHUT UP!" Scott snarled, right as the murderer's ears twitched and he flashed the light, catching the rabbit on the 'X', "HA!"

"GOTCHA!" Robby crowed, catching Plushtrap on the 'X' as well, "Two hour bonus!"

"I am going to  _crush_  you like a bug, fox,"

"Not if I beat you first, widdle Plushtrap," Robby retorted and the two went at it once more.

Scott made it to 4 a.m….and then a there was a blur of pink, a screech and suddenly the screen flashed red.

"WAS THAT THE FRIGGIN'  _CUPCAKE_!?" Scott shrieked, "OH C'MON!"

Robby snickered and ran towards the closet, jumping slightly as his own nightmarish avatar hissed at him from the door.

"Yah! Ok me…Stay in that there closet!" the red spirit snapped, holding the door shut before reopening it and smiling, "Awww, little Foxy plushy's so cute…"

He raced towards one of the doors right as Scott gave a screeching hiss. Robby responded by planting his boot in Scott's face, making the rest of us howl with laughter.

"Shuddup you!" Robby snapped, "I'm listening for breathing…"

His flashlight started flickering and Robby's golden eyes narrowed.

"What am I, six?" he snorted, "Why is my light flickering, am I sleepy?"

He opened the door and shone the light…

_SCREEEEEEEEEEE!_

Robby shrieked as Chica got him.

"Ah…hehehe, not sleepy any more…" the red spirit shuddered…right as Mike gave a shocked yell, "Mike!?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Mike grinned, "I just beat night three! I win the challenge!"

Everyone offered their congratulations to the former guard…well, we had to prod Scott with a pitchfork to make him say 'good job' but other than that everything went ok.

"Well, that's all we've got time for this round," I started, "It was a long one, that's for sure. But hey! Don't be afraid to give me your asks/dares…just…follow the rules that are going to be posted down below! And for the record…I _did_  play the game this past Saturday…I'm probably going to play it one more time and my boyfriend and I are going to be recording it to put it on my Youtube…so be on the lookout for that. I'll let you guys know when it's done. Until next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RULES FOR ASK/DARES:
> 
> I will not have anything inappropriate or cursing in this fic. If they get asked, they will get ignored. You guys know me, my writing…there are very few things I won't write. Other than that, go crazy! Ask away!
> 
> AVAILABLE PEOPLE YOU CAN ASK/DARE
> 
> Amanda  
> Andrew  
> Anna  
> Ashe  
> Emily  
> Gold  
> James  
> Jeremy  
> Kayle  
> Larry, Curly, Mo  
> Mandy  
> Matt  
> Matty  
> Max  
> Me, Elhini Prime  
> Mike  
> Nightmare  
> Robby I  
> Robby II  
> Sam  
> Scott  
> Spring


	2. Round: 2

Round 2:

"And now we're back for another round!" I grinned, "Well…we're slightly less traumatized, so back to the questions and dares! So, first up…"

I looked at the screen and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Spring, this one's for you…" I chuckled, "C'mere,"

The blonde cautiously approached, he'd gotten jumped by his game counterpart after almost winning the third night. All his systems shut down and the beat up rabbit got him as he rebooted everything…after getting jumped by Marionette, Freddy, Foxy and Chica. He was slightly traumatized, but he'd recovered mostly.

 **"Is it a dare?"**  he grumbled,  **"I didn't like the last one very well…"**

"It's an ask," I reassured him as he peered over my shoulder.

**_Spring, what do you think of Plushtrap?_ **

Spring gave a low growl.

 **"Do _not_  be fooled by his cuteness,"** the Spring Suit huffed, ears twitching,  **"Elhíni brought him to life just to see his personality…demon hellspawn…"**

"Safely put…he and Spring did  _not_  get along," I explained, "He ah…he was a little bit of a jerk. Think a very, very small version of Scott and that is Plushtrap. He and Spring actually got into it. Didn't you two?"

 **"He bit my Emily,"**  Spring growled, shaking,  **"I put him in his place…"**

"And that, dear readers is why Plushtrap does not make an appearance in  _Demons_ ," I finished, "Ok…next!"

**_Larry, Curly, and Mo, *gives massive bag of candy* eat this then... *shoves Scott beside them* MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Scott is separated from Spring)_ **   
**_Spring and Gold, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!_ **   
**_Nightmare, Mike and Gold will be separated from you and everyone can do whatever they like to you. YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! :D_ **   
**_Elhini, what is your phobia or phobias?_ **

I took the bag from the eager audience member and looked at the Stooges.

"Hey you three…you want the candy?" I asked.

 **"CANDY!"**  the three squealed, racing over and snatching the bag before running back to Matt.

"Boys…what do you say," Matt started.

 **"Thank you!"**  the cubs beamed as the other ghosts started backing away.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, pointing the quill at Scott and forcing him next to the Stooges, putting up a barrier so he couldn't escape, "Ah, I  _love_  this ask/dare!"

I turned towards Spring and Gold and showed them the screen. The two golden beings gave smiles.

 **"You don't need to shout,"**  Spring chuckled, pulling Gold close and kissing her on the lips as the audience 'aww'ed,  **"I'd do that anyway,"**

He started pulling away and Gold grabbed his suspenders.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**  she purred, kissing him again.

I turned towards the demon…who was watching Scott claw at the barrier while the Stooges went completely nuts from their sugar high.

"I don't think she's going to like this," I smirked before turning towards the others, "Hey guys…how would you like to get back at a certain demon?"

Six pairs of gold, blue, violet, crimson and grey eyes snapped towards me curiously. Nightmare's black ears twitched and she looked right at me.

 ** _"What are you plotting…"_**  she started, slowly backing away.

"According to the dare,  _these_  six," I gestured at the spirits, whose eyes had gone black with colored pinpoints, "Get to get back at you for what you did to them…and you can't stop them,"

 ** _"WHAT!?"_**  Nightmare shrieked as six low, rumbling snarls started up.

"The only rule, they  _can't_  kill you," I said, raising my arm before letting it drop, "Have at it,"

Immediately, a flash of lightning blazed through the air and slammed into Nightmare, throwing her back. Shadowy spears flashed forwards but narrowly missed as Nightmare bolted.

 ** _"GET BACK HERE!"_**  the six ghosts shrieked, chasing after the monster and off the stage…even though yelps of pain could be heard from out the door.

"Well…that's that," I blinked, "Ok, next bit…oh it's for me!"

I scanned over the screen again, ignoring the crashes that were coming from the back.

"What are my phobias?" I asked, "Heh, well…I'm an Ophiophobe and a Claustrophobe. Meaning, I'm deathly afraid of snakes and closed spaces give me panic attacks. So elevators I tend to be the first one  _out_  once it reaches my floor. Snakes…I can't even move if I see one. I shudder when I see pictures of them but in real life…I think I'd get the world's speed record for how fast I get away. Even if it's one of those little itty bitty ones…I can't stand the creatures and I either freeze or run when I see them,"

I turned back to the screen as the barrier dropped and the six spirits came back in with a limping, badly damaged Nightmare in tow. Scott gave a shudder and got as  _far_  away from the Stooges as possible while Matt scooped them up in his arms.

"Next up…" I started.

****_I have two questions, One for Elhini Prime, and one for Emily.  
You: What drove you to create this amazing tetrology?  
Emily: What does it feel like to be a Spring Suit's human?_

"Looks like it's me and you, Em," I smiled before turning to the audience, "I was challenged by (at the time) a friend. They said I couldn't write a fandom that I didn't know much about…I told them I could and that they got to pick the fandom. I'm a coward and hate being scared so they chose Five Nights. I did a ton of research and watched the Let's Plays of multiple YouTubers…but it wasn't until I found the wiki that I learned more of the story…because a lot of the YouTubers just played the game and didn't dive into the lore. The game is simple…but it's the  _story_  that I liked the best! I started getting my own theories of who did it, what happened and all that jazz. Example: I think that Phone Guy's the killer, so that's how Scott came to be. Foxy caused the Bite of '87 and Jeremy was the victim so that happened.

"Believe me, I had so many different ways  _Soul_  would have played out," I continued, "To be honest, I actually had quite a different story planned for Soul. For example, Robby and Mike weren't siblings, rather really close friends. Another was that the spirits were set free in Shades but came back during Guardian Angel because they wanted to protect Mike. Oh, and then there was the fact that little Robby ended up being in the story. Originally, I planned for Charlie to have been 'offed' before Guardian Angel and so little Robby wouldn't have been born. Emily originally was going to be Mike's sister as well...but she died before Mike was born so Mike had no  _clue_  that Emily was related to her. The ghosts were really the ones who wanted to kill...but they stopped when they saw Mike for the first time...they were also able to control their counterparts as well but they had more control over their own shells i.e. Robby would be able to forcibly take control of Mangle but him taking over Foxy made him stronger. Emily wasn't even going to be a 'free spirit' she would have been trapped in the Marionette the whole time and tried her best to keep the guards from dying instead of Robby,"

I shrugged.

"So yeah, very different storyline than what you guys saw…" I shook my head, "And now I'm starting to think about what would have happened if I  _did_  make the ghosts 'evil' and then reverting when they saw Mike again…"

I turned to Emily.

"Your turn,"

She blinked as she looked at me.

"You're scary when you're inspired, you know that?" she asked.

"I know," I shrugged, "Now, your question!"

"What's it feel like to be a Spring Suit's human?" she asked, "Well…it's not that much different than being a normal human. I've just got a big golden guardian who happens to be a big fluffy marshmallow on the inside when it comes to feelings. He reminded me a lot of Jeremy, how Jeremy's so protective of me…but since I died and found Spring again…Spring's been protecting me as much as he could. When he was still boarded up in that room, I spent a lot of time with him and Gold…even though they were deactivated,"

 **"And I'm still going to be there just like you were for me,"**  Spring told her, hugging her tightly.

"Alright, next question!" I grinned.

**_Uh, this is for every one._ **   
**_What is your greatest fear? (Crowds, being forgotten, etc)_ **   
**_Mike do people sometimes confuse you fir. Bit based on your name?_ **   
**_(Sorry if our English isn't very good, we don't use it a lot at home)_ **

"I've already stated my fear," I started, showing the screen to everyone else, "You guys' turn,"

"Do we  _have_  to?" Robby asked, his good hand nervously twisting his tail.

"No one's gonna laugh at you, big brother," Mike promised, "You can go last if you want,"

The red-head gave a nod and Mike smiled.

"Have I been confused for a guy because of my nickname I think is what you mean? Um…yeah, that's happened. And as for fear…I'm very claustrophobic," she admitted, "But when I was little I was terrified of the dark, I used to crawl into Robby's bed or into bed with Mama when the night got too dark,"

"That makes two of us," Max added, "I'm not a big fan of being in close quarters…elevators are the  _worst_ … _especially_  when they're packed with so many people you could call it a sardine can instead of an elevator,"

"I'm not afraid of anything," little Robby shook his head only for Mike to start laughing, "Mama…don't you  _dare_!"

"I'm your mother, it's my job to torment you," Mike teased, "He used to be afraid of storms when he was little…now, I'm not so sure,"

"I don't  _like_  them," little Robby corrected, "I think seeing my friends in danger would really freak me out,"

 ** _"It_ did _, remember little Robby?"_**  Nightmare snickered,  ** _"You were screaming like a female human,"_**

"SHUT UP!" Mike snarled, "You leave him alone!"

 ** _"You forget, Mike, I know_ all _your little fears and secrets…_ all _of you,"_**  the demon growled,  ** _"I know that you are afraid of being enclosed, but you are even more afraid of being alone…possibly a side affect of what happened in '87,"_**

Mike's cheeks flared a vibrant red and she looked away from the demon.

"Don't be ashamed of that, Mike," Jeremy told her, "I still get nightmares from '87 too. I don't really have a fear…side-effect of missing most of my frontal lobe. Seeing those guys for the first time in ten years after Mike died? I didn't really see them as scary, it was a surprise that they changed their look more than fear. But nearly losing Robby when he was six scared me more than anything,"

 **"Losing Gold and Emily scared me,"**  Spring said softly,  **"If anything hurt them…if _I_  hurt them…"**

He shook his head.

**"I don't know what I'd do if that happened,"**

**"Losing you scared me too,"**  Gold told him, leaning into his chest,  **"And being forgotten…being replaced…in a way, those fears were realized… _all_  of them. I lost you to that monster, I was forgotten and replaced by the newer models,"**

Matty's hands flashed and Mandy nodded.

"Matty can't swim, so water terrifies him," she said, "I don't like snakes…creepy little cretins,"

"I don't like spiders," James started.

"AMEN!" Sam yelled before shuddering, "Eight-legged freaks…"

"Same here," Kayle shuddered.

"Yeah, you were perched on top of the kitchen sink threatening to fire your gun into my tile floor when you saw a spider…" Ashe grumbled, "Wait…is  _that_  why your house was getting remodeled?"

"…Maybe…" Kayle grumbled, holding her arm while Ashe laughed.

"Ok…Ok…I think I can talk now," the other woman gasped after a few minutes of laughter, "My fear…I'm afraid of flying. I'd drive or take a boat, but I am  _not_  flying,"

"Um…Let's see," Amanda hummed, "I think I have to agree with my niece…no snakes,"

Matt shook his head while the three minions looked up at him.

 **"Daddy not afraid of _anything_!"**  Larry chirped.

 **"Nothin' at all!"**  Curly added.

 **"Yeah! What they said!"**  Mo squeaked.

"That's a lie and you three know it," Matt rumbled, " _You_  three are afraid of being separated. Mo had a short-lived fear of butterflies, Larry's afraid of fire and Curly's afraid of heights. Me…I'm not the biggest fan of water,"

"Liar," Mike grinned, walking towards the brown spirit with a squirt bottle in hand.

"Oh no," I muttered as Mike let out a fake sneeze and sprayed the back of Matt's neck.

Matt's blue eyes flashed and he shot to the other side of the room.

"GERMS!" he yelled, rubbing at his neck, "UGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET SOME HOT WATER! GET SOME DISENFECTANT! DISGUSTING  _GERMS_!"

"As you can see," Mike said, "Matt is a also a germaphobe,"

"I don't like heights," Emily said, "And I don't like to fight either…I try to resolve conflict, not cause it,"

"Andrew could be quite frightening when he came home angry," Anna admitted, "I was more scared for my children than me really. They're my world and when Robby died…the world got a bit darker. I never lived to see Mikayla die,"

"I'm sorry I took to the bottle and did that to you," Andrew sighed, "I was afraid of being weak…and the pain…it was my fault that Emily died and that James Chase got hurt. I programmed Goldie and Spring to lock up if they tried to go against their programming as a safeguard. If I had to do it over again…I never would have put that in and Emily would have lived…and ultimately so would everyone here while  _he_  would go to prison,"

"Speaking of our resident killer…" I muttered, "Scott, what are you afraid of?"

"Not these idiots, that's for sure," Scott growled, "You…possibly because you'd erase me,"

 **"Not to mention ghosts…and birds,"** Spring said, making Scott glare at him.

"Birds?!" the group snickered.

"Those creepy eyes…why  _wouldn't_  you be afraid of them!?" Scott demanded.

I looked at Nightmare, tapping my foot.

"C'mon, demon, out with it," I told her.

 ** _"I am fear itself,"_**  she snorted,  ** _"What else is there to fear?"_**

"You seemed pretty afraid of disappearing," little Robby said, making Nightmare turn a heated glare towards him, "You didn't like all the love that negated your hate. So I'd say you're afraid of love and of disappearing,"

"And you'd be right," I nodded, "I know every one of your fears and dreams. I created you all. Nightmare has fears and desires too…just like you all,"

I looked at the final spirit.

"I..." Robby started before sighing, "I'm afraid of thunder. There. You guys happy? Go on, laugh!"

He glared heatedly at the others, daring them to laugh…but no one did.

"Robby," Amanda started, "why would we laugh at that? And honestly, we've known for a long time. That first night when we were ourselves again and it stormed? Jeremy couldn't figure out why you refused to come out of the Cove that night…it wasn't until that clap of thunder and you screaming that we realized the truth,"

"I admit I wanted to tease you about it," Sam apologized, "But Mandy convinced me otherwise, said that I wouldn't like it if you did it to me so I couldn't do it to you,"

The red-head's golden eyes turned apologetic.

"I…I should have known better than to think you guys would laugh," he murmured, "I'm sorry,"

The other ghosts came over to their friend and hugged him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, big brother," Mike told him, smiling gently.

I gave a smile and turned to the screen again.

**_This is one for Scott! (YesI'mObsessedWithPGpeoplegetoverIt)  
It's been hinted at least once that you had a decent past, what turned everything around?_ **

I looked at our resident murderer, showing him the screen. Scott's green eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched as something flickered behind his pale green irises that wasn't contempt. It looked…it looked like pain.

"Don't let your kids play with matches," he growled finally, "Someone could get hurt,"

He turned around and walked off, refusing to say more. I turned to the audience.

"Two people he cared about dearly died at the hands of a careless child with matches. It's why he hates children with a passion…he can't look at them without thinking of that day," I explained, "I'm planning on doing a Backstage Story on him, so you'll get everything. In the beginning…he wasn't evil. It was the events after that made him who he is,"

I looked at the remaining questions and dares that I had received.

"Heh, well...I guess that's all the time I have for this round," I waved, "I'll see you next time with round 3! Don't be afraid to ask/dare us  _anything_...within reason of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RULES FOR ASK/DARES:
> 
> I will not have anything inappropriate or cursing in this fic. If they get asked, they will get ignored. You guys know me, my writing…there are very few things I won't write. Other than that, go crazy! Ask away!
> 
> AVAILABLE PEOPLE YOU CAN ASK/DARE
> 
> Amanda  
> Andrew  
> Anna  
> Ashe  
> Emily  
> Gold  
> James  
> Jeremy  
> Kayle  
> Larry, Curly, Mo  
> Mandy  
> Matt  
> Matty  
> Max  
> Me, Elhini Prime  
> Mike  
> Nightmare  
> Robby I  
> Robby II  
> Sam  
> Scott  
> Spring


	3. Round 3

Round 3:

"Hello everyone and welcome to Round 3 of  _Soul: Truths, Dares, and Questions No One's Thought To Ask_ _!"_ I smiled, waving, "Alright…let's get on with it then,"

I looked at the computer screen, opening up a message.

**_Huehuehuehuehuehue, I have too much power right now..._ **   
**_I DARE SAM TO EAT A CARROT!_ **   
**_*manic laughter dies out*_ **

"Oh Sam…" I sang, making the violet spirit freeze.

"What are you doing…" he asked slowly, "Elhíni…"

I showed him the screen and his crimson eyes narrowed.

"No," he growled, "Absolutely  _not_! I will not pu…!"

He was cut off as Amanda shoved a carrot into his mouth. Sam made to spit it out but Amanda held it in.

"Keep it in," she warned, "Eat it, Sam,"

He shot her a plaintive look…but he did as she asked, shuddering as he swallowed.

"I've mentioned it before, and I'll say it again," he started, "I  _hate_  carrots!"

"Oh you'll live," Amanda dismissed before turning to me, "What's next?"

I looked back at the screen as I took a drink of water…I nearly choked.

**_I dare Amanda to play 'Can Your Pet'._ **

"The ah…next one's yours, Amanda," I wheezed as a computer appeared in front of the yellow spirit.

"Another game?" she asked, "This one isn't scary…right?"

"No," I squeaked as the menu screen came up.

"Awww!" Amanda cooed as she looked at the little chick on the screen, "It's so cute!"

The Next Gen. all looked at the screen and Mandy gave a squawk of surprise.

"Um…Aunt Amanda…I don't think that's a good idea…" she warned.

"Why?" Amanda asked, looking at her niece, "It looks cute…ooo! Look it's an egg…and I get to name it?!"

"What's she playing?" Sam asked, looking at me.

I showed him the screen and he gave a long, slightly evil laugh.

"Oh, can I play too?" he smirked.

"Um…sure?" I blinked as a second computer appeared and Sam sat down, getting started.

She tapped a slender finger against her cheek and smiled.

"I'm going to call you…Fluffy!" she beamed, typing in the box.

"And I'll call  _you_ …Chichi," he chuckled.

" _That's_  why you wanted to play it," I sighed, "James must have told you about the ending,"

"Yep!" Sam beamed as Amanda gave a high-pitched squeal.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" she cooed, "Oh! I get to dress him up!?"

"I know  _egg_ -zactly what I'm gonna dress you with," Sam chuckled while the rest of us groaned from his horrible pun.

Soon, both little chicks were dressed. Sam's looked  _scarily_  like Toy Chica while Amanda's had a little scarf and some accessories.

"Now to fatten you up, duck," Sam growled, giving his chick some food while Amanda did the same.

"Wow…how much food do you need little Fluffy?" Amanda blinked, "And now…I get to give you a bath? That's…aww! He doesn't like it!"

"Get your bath you little duck," Sam growled, "And you're gonna like it! Ge…STAND STILL!"

After washing off the little guys, next came the games. Amanda squealed happily as Fluffy bounced the ball back to her while she returned it. Sam…Sam just kept clicking until the next icon flashed to life.

"We're going to go on a bike ride?" Amanda asked, "O-Ok…that's a little weird but sure!"

Sam gave an evil chuckle as he and Amanda both clicked on the button and there was a pause.

"Where's the…" she stopped as the floor dropped out from underneath both Fluffy and Chichi.

The little chicks fell through blackness and towards the 'bikes'…right as the bikes flipped over.

"What the…" Amanda started, only to shriek in horror as the 'bikes' turned into saws and Fluffy was one dead chick.

Sam…his reaction was  _way_  different than Amanda's. He was laughing maniacally as Chichi went through the grinder.

"YES! REVENGE IS MINE!" he cackled while Amanda's mouth hung open, stunned as she stared at the screen…

And the remains of her Fluffy were canned.

"Can your…" her eyes flared black, "CAN YOUR PET! ARE. YOU.  _KIDDING ME_?! WHAT SICK, PSYCHO PERSON WOULD  _DO_  THAT TO POOR INNOCENT FLUFFY!? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PEOPLE!"

Meanwhile, Sam was laughing hysterically.

"The Duck is dead!" Sam crowed, pumping his fist, "Alrighty then! Next one!"

"…I am going to see if I can find one that doesn't bother Amanda…" I blinked, "Let's see…ah! Here's one!"

_**Larry, Curly, Mo:all give me hugs ^°^ you guys are my favorite 3 (your tied with spring-sempai ;3)** _

"Larry, Curly, Mo," I started, "See that person there?"

**"Uhuh,"**  the three nodded, looking at the audience member.

"They want you three to give them a hug…'cause you're their favorite…other than Spring,"

**"HUG!"**  the three squealed, racing towards the audience and nearly tackling the poor member as they hugged them.

**"I'm someone's favorite?"**  Spring blinked,  **"That's a first,"**

"You're a sweetheart," I told him, "Why  _wouldn't_  someone have you as their favorite? You're one of mine…"

**"That doesn't reassure me,"** he said slowly,  **"You tend to torture your favorites brutally,"**

"I do not…" I stopped and thought about, "Well…yeah, maybe you're right,"

"Maybe?" everyone chorused.

"Alright fine!" I huffed, "Next one!"

_**I have one question so far for all the animatronics/Spirits (minus Nightmare) and Jeremy and Robby II. What Hogwarts House would you be in! I know! Lame question, but I'm really curious!** _

"Ok, my little ghosts…and little Robby and Jeremy," I started, "This person wants to know what Hogwarts House you'd be in,"

The main four and Emily all blinked in confusion.

"What's Hogwarts?"

The others stared at them before smiling.

"It's a made up school in a book series," Mike explained, "It was after your time,"

"There's four of them," James added, "Ravenclaw's for your smarties, Gryffindor's for your brave people, Slytherin for your sneaky bad guys and Hufflpuff for everybody else,"

"Mike's Gryffindor," Robby said, "No doubt about it,"

"So are you then," Mike shot back.

**"I'm you, so I know where I'm at,"**  Gold shrugged,  **"Although _her_  I think belongs in that S one. Same as that monster,"**

"Rather be sneaky than throwing myself into the battle like an idiot," Scott snorted.

**_"The psychopath has a point,"_**  Nightmare nodded.

"I'd probably say Gryffindor," Matt started, to which his nephew nodded.

"Maybe Hufflepuff," Emily said softly.

"Put me down for Ravenclaw," Amanda nodded.

"I'm not that smart, not sneaky…maybe Gryffindor?" Sam shrugged.

"I'd say Gryffindor for both Jeremy and lil' Capt'n," Mike said, "It takes a brave soul to work at Freddy's...Jeremy didn't have doors and my son only had wooden ones that would break if we wanted to get in that badly..."

"Spring?" I asked.

**"I'm not the most brave of souls…so probably the last one,"**  he said.

"Hufflepuff?" I asked, "Ok then. Next one!"

**_Max: How did you fall in love with Robby ( the second that is)?_ **   
**_Scott: What is your motivation for killing people you sick, sick man?_ **   
**_Elhini: Hello! So, I've got two for you dear author! 1) Favorite character to write and 2) What was the inspiration for that character?_ **   
**_Sam: Favorite Band? I'm curious_ **   
**_Matt: What's your worst, but most comedic experience with a night guard?_ **   
**_Break time!_ **   
**_Me: my god...I think I slowly turning into a teenage gossip girl..,HELP! :3_ **   
**_Back to the questions!_ **   
**_Andrew: What are your views on Robby the 2nd?_ **   
**_Emily: What's it like, being a spooky ghost for 40 years? What do you do to keep busy..,and sane? Is it ghost scrabble? I bet it's ghost scrabble!_ **   
**_Robby: any thoughts on the fact that you're a pirate? Any at all? Loathing? Happiness? Tacos?_ **   
**_Nightmare: Any reason on why you're evil? Do you just feel like it? Are you just having a grumpy Monday? Do you need some coffee? I've got coffee...for no reason because I somehow survive without coffee...I think I'm a robot...hmmm..._ **   
**_Sam again: Beep boop. I am a robot. Beep. Hello fellow robot. Boop._ **   
**_And finally...Jeremy!_ **   
**_Jeremy; Aside from your time as a night guard and such, what job have you always wanted? Do you want to be batman? That's the major question. Could you be batman? Maybe...maybe_ **

"Alright everyone!" I started, "Big one! Everyone gather 'round!"

Max looked at the screen and smiled as she leaned her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I was the new girl on the block and I was having a hard time with the bullies because I talked with a lisp," she explained, "They kinda cornered me after school and that's when my white knight came in. Robby apparently inherited his mom and uncle's protectiveness. We've been friends ever since,"

"Ok, Scott, your turn," I said, "They want to know why you kill people,"

Scott's green eyes burned angrily.

"Maybe because they annoyed me so much," he hissed, "Their pathetic whining and crying and inability to know not to play with matches!"

He stormed off and I sighed.

"Let's…just leave him alone for a bit, ok?" I advised before moving on, "And they're for me! Great! Hmm, let's see, favorite to write…probably Spring, Nightmare or six year old little Robby. I can't choose. Spring was inspired mainly because I wanted a foil for Scott. Lil' Capt'n over there just because I wanted to write a little kid character again. And the demon…well since I didn't make Goldie that evil I wanted to have someone that scared the crud out of Marionette and throw in a dash of psycho that rivals Scott,"

I looked at the next one an gave a sigh.

"Sam…what's your favorite band?" I asked before looking at the audience, "We're gonna be here for a while,"

"I liked Journey when I was alive," he started, tapping his finger against his chin, "Elvis, AC/DC…a whole lot. Nowadays Skillet's got me interested, and then there's…"

I shushed him.

"Pick one," I told him, "You're like me when it comes to books…there isn't 'a' favorite, there's many,"

"Ah,  _fine_ ," Sam huffed, "Journey,"

"Thank you," I told him, "Ok, Matt! What was your most comedic experience with a night guard?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," he growled tersely.

The other three ghosts started snickering and Amanda started humming 'It's a Small World After All'.

"SHUT UP!" Matt snarled, eyes flashing black as shadows flickered around him.

"C'mon, Matt, it's  _funny_!" she told him.

"No it is  _not_ ," he growled.

"You don't have to tell the whole story," I told him, "Just part of it,"

Matt groaned, smacking his head against the wall.

"Alex Jockey. My vocal unit," Matt growled, "That's  _all_  you're getting,"

"Who's Alex Jockey?" Mike asked.

"He was the second guard after Jeremy," Sam explained, "Alex wanted to tweak Freddy's AI so he didn't come and kill him…but uh, Matt was normal that night,"

"Yeah, then the power went out," Robby continued, " _That's_  when we found out Matt loses control in the dark. He can be normal the  _whole_  night, but if you lose power, he'll turn on you and go after you,"

"Good thing that didn't happen the night you were watching over me," Mike shuddered.

"Yeah," her brother nodded, "Anyway, um…Matt had Alex, actually dragged him out of the office but he wasn't playing the 'Toreador March' like he normally does,"

"Alex rewired him to play 'It's a Small World'," Amanda giggled, "And also made him sound like Mickey Mouse,"

Mike couldn't help it. She busted out laughing, gasping for breath as she doubled over.

"Oh my, hahaha, my h-heart, my heart!" she gasped, "If it was still, haha, beating, haha!"

"Is my torture over yet?" Matt asked as I chuckled a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, it's Andrew's turn," I told him, "Andrew, what're your thoughts on your grandson?"

"He looks a lot like his uncle," Andrew said, looking at the boy, "But his temperament is his mother's…that's for sure. He's a good kid. He's a lot braver than me, that's for sure,"

"Don't sell yourself short," I told him, "You took on Scott. Ok…next is Emily!"

The black and white ghost walked over, looking at the screen and smiling.

"'Ghost Scrabble', I wish," she smiled, "It was kinda lonely really. I could somewhat talk to Spring and Gold, but more often than not it was just me. I drew a lot and put pictures on the walls when the staff weren't looking, but being a free spirit, I could go anywhere. I moved on technically. I was with my dad most of the time, he fought in Vietnam and wounded, he got really sick not too long before I died and he never got better…but when the next four were killed, I went back to Earth and became a guardian angel for those four until they got their memories back…and then I went to protect Mike. I wasn't bored then,"

She gave a smile.

"But it's all better now, I'm with my family and I'm happy. We're just waiting for Jeremy to come home,"

"Which won't be for a good while," little Robby said, "I still like having my dad around,"

"Same here, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Speaking of Robbys…" I started, looking at the ghost version, "You've got an ask,"

The red spirit came over, looking at the screen before laughing.

"What do I think about being a pirate?" he chuckled, "You're joking, right? When I was alive, I wanted to be a pirate, they were  _awesome_! Then I died and the irony that I became one…so to speak. So I guess a little of both happiness and sadness,"

He looked at the screen again and started snickering.

"Looks like the demon has a question too," he grinned.

**_"Someone asked me a question?"_**  Nightmare asked, coming closer and looking at the dare, blinking rapidly before looking at me,  ** _"This person talks too much…can I kill them? Please?"_**

"NO!" I shouted, jabbing the quill at her, "Night, I told you,  _no killing_ ,"

**_"But…"_ **

"I said  _no_ ," I growled before looking at the audience, "She's evil just because she can be. It's how I wrote her. I wanted a  _truly_  evil character. Scott has  _some_  sense of morality…Nightmare doesn't. Hence why he didn't kill everybody. Nightmare would have  _no_ problem with that,"

I looked at the screen again and smiled.

"Sam, you again!" I called, getting the violet spirit to come closer.

He looked at the ask and blinked.

"Um…hi?" he asked.

"And it looks like…Jeremy's the last one for this round!" I smiled, watching as the blond man looked at the screen.

"Well…when Emily died, I wanted to be a doctor," he said, "I wanted to help people like how I couldn't help her. But Batman would be an interesting choice, heh. But could I be? No, you know why?"

"Oh please don't," I groaned as Jeremy smirked and spoke again, voice raspy and low.

"Because he's Batman!" Jeremy growled as I facepalmed.

"Jeremy, I swear you've been hanging around Panic too much," I grumbled before turning towards the audience, "Well, that's it for this time! Don't be afraid to send out ideas for what you want to see!"


End file.
